


Learning the Hard Way

by haldoor



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Spoilerish for 1.15<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no rights; I play with words for free<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Connor and Oliver take a well-earned vacation; Connor can't stop worrying<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_eyesofpride_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_eyesofpride_).



> Written as a reward for [](http://users.livejournal.com/_eyesofpride_/profile)[_eyesofpride_](http://users.livejournal.com/_eyesofpride_/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _something with them going on vacation over the summer._ This has already been posted at the comm.

Connor sighed, glancing sideways at Oliver, who was lying on the deckchair next to him, lapping up the sunshine.

"Stop worrying," Oliver said, surprising Connor.

"How did you know I was worrying?"

Oliver sat up, removing his sunglasses and reaching for Connor's hand. Sitting up too, Connor let him take it. He turned, putting his feet on the ground between them.

"Connor, I know you're worried about school while we're here, but you're allowed to enjoy spring break, and you seem to need the vacation even more than I do."

Connor nodded, studying their joined hands. "I know. I just… I keep thinking about how hard this would be without you. I worry that you won't want..."

Oliver let out a surprised sound, taking his hand back. "Are you sure it would be harder without me? Considering everything?"

"Seriously, Oliver, you have no idea how glad I am to have you. I mean… what I was like before?" Connor met Oliver's eyes, hoping Oliver could see the sincerity in his own. "I won't be that guy again. Things haven't exactly gone to plan for me at law school, and you've been the only steady thing; the only one I can really trust. _You're_ the one who changed me. It doesn't matter to me that you… you know?"

Oliver just looked at him for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, Oliver. God knows, if you'd told me six months ago that I'd have a boyfriend, let alone be sticking with you through this, I never would have believed it either, but… I owe you this much."

"You don't have to be with me out of duty, you know. It's not like _you_ gave it to me."

"No, that's not what I mean. I need you, Oliver. Without you, I might not be here any more…"

"Are you saying you'd have… done something drastic?"

Connor wasn't sure he could answer – he knew exactly what Oliver was wondering – but he was pretty damned sure he'd be a lot less together without the guy, no matter how this thing between them had started, nor how bad it might end up.

"I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Life's too short to let something this good slip away."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"Oh, I think I do."

Oliver smiled. "I think I've had enough sun. You want to go back to our room?"

Connor bit at his lip, swallowing hard. He was sure the Connor of old would have run a mile from Oliver and never gone back once he heard the test results. But it was hard to comprehend Oliver's behavior as well; Connor still needed to prove he could be trusted.

Getting away with murder had taught Connor so much more than he ever would have believed.

Ignoring his apprehension at last, Connor gave the only response he could imagine offering Oliver now: "Anything for you."

~//~


End file.
